barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Mariposa
Barbie is Mariposa and Mariposa is Barbie! Although Mariposa wasn't voiced by our beloved Kelly Sheridan and we know that is was Chiara Zanni, she is still played by Barbie! Mariposa is not the only Barbie that wasn't voiced by Kelly Sheridan. Mariposa is Barbie because first, the official website of the film states BARBIE AS MARIPOSA. Second, Mattel had purchased the doll around the world with Mariposa branded as Barbie! Third, Mariposa was not the only Barbie whose story was narrated by another Barbie (Elina), they are: Swan Lake, The Nutcracker, Rapunzel, A Christmas Carol, The Diamond Castle. Fourth, if Elina is Barbie as well as Mariposa that is NOT an issue because, Barbie also played dual role as Anneliese and Erika, Keira and Tori, Barbie and Eden, Barbie and Clara, Barbie and Rapunzel, and Barbie and Odette. Lastly, if you are NOT still satisfied with the FACT that I'm telling you, go and ask the Mattel Company yourself. My suggestion? You can write to the Mattel Company and send them you letter through mail (that will cost a lot) or you can send you question to the official website of Mattel through email. God bless and Thank you! Mariposa is Barbie and I can prove it! So, some of Barbie's fans aren't sure that Mariposa is Barbie but in real she is! Look for facts: *Every protagonist characters are played by Barbie and Mariposa is protagonist character. *Barbie has long blonde hair and Mariposa also has long blonde hairs. *Barbie's favorite color is pink and Mariposa's favorite color is too pink. *Barbie is teenager and Mariposa is teenager too. So, now you have question: why Elina and Mariposa look so difference? - I can answer for you in this question: does someone remember film "Alice in wonderland" which was in 2010 year? The main character, mad hatter, is played by Johnny depp. So, if you'll look for one image where he is as the mad hatter and after this you look for other image where he is as himself, you cath sight of bifference between them. But why? - because in this role Johnny depp has lot "makeup". So, and it is very possible, that like Johnny depp, Barbie also have make for herself lot "makeup". I hope I show you good facts and now you understand that Mariposa is played by Barbie. We can't say anything without proves Let's just wait for the Mariposa sequel ,can we?Maybe we will be sure then. Here we can't put facts that are not officialy stated. As about Barbie playing two roles as Anneliese and Erika and Tori and Keira the plot officialy said that "Barbie takes a bog chalange...She playes two characters..." but it didn't say that about Mariposa and Elina. And yes there are protagonists not played by Barbie .Thumbelina wasn't played by Barbie and she has long blonde hair and her favorite color was pink . Also she is voiced by a different voicer. Kelly Sheridan didn't voice Eden because her voice should've sound more mean and British.Keira had differen't voicer for almost no reason but I guess Mattel wanted a Popstar's voice to sound more modernish.But Can you find a reason why Kelly Sheridan didn't voice Mariposa if she is Barbie ?I guess you can't. So please don't say that Mariposa is Barbie untill it isn't officialy sure.When it is we'll sure add it. VioletManu (talk) 20:32, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Actually... Barbie does play Eden, although not the same voice actress, because the initial plot says she plays it, and it is right from barbie.com, right? I know your post was in 2012, but still. And now that the movie is out, it is shown that Barbie does play Mariposa (voice actress and all the facial features.) I did notice that near the end, Barbie seemed to act like herself, especially since I've observed her way of speech and behavior in movies where she played herself. Ooh, did anyone notice that Nori had the same voice actress as the first Mariposa did? InspiredAndNatural (talk) 01:12, September 1, 2013 (UTC)Kristi Ok Ok, Manu, but I am still thinking that Mariposa is Barbie but I will not say it any more :)))))))). .... Barbie in the sequel ''is ''Mariposa. In some scenes, Barbie even acts like herself in the way she behaves and talks, and she was voiced by Kelly Sheridan and has all of Barbie's facial features. In the picture on Mariposa, if you look at the profile picture and compare it to the scene in "Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale," also near the end, they look exactly identical. I say near the end, because Barbie wore a ponytail in both endings of both movies. InspiredAndNatural (talk) 01:25, September 2, 2013 (UTC)Kristi Personality was changed? Do you think Mariposa's personalitiy was changed in the sequel? We know in first movie, Mariposa was descriptions as a shy fairy, she doesn't like parties and like to reading books more. But watch the sequel, I guess her personality was changed because she looks comfortable and happy in the Crystal Ball with Catania and the butterfly & crystal fairies party at end of the movie, not like previous that she is never to be comfortable and being happy at the party. Is she now same as other butterfly fairies who likes parties? PrincessMariposaBarbie (talk) 12:25, February 5, 2014 (UTC) she is so cute